Metroid: Legion Prelude
by KingKamina
Summary: 5 years have past. Life hasn't been easy for Samus, since the Galactic Federation marked her as a criminal for destroying SR388 and the X Parasites. Samus is running out of food, fuel, money, and options as she answers an SOS on the B.S.F. What happened to this destroyed facility? And who is this man who sent the SOS? Samus dives into danger to find out.
1. Chapter 1

In the year 2090, Samus Aran, the galaxy's greatest bounty hunter, is still the most wanted person in the Galactic Federation. Five years have past since she betrayed the Federation when she destroyed the Biologic Space Laboratories (B.S.L) along with the Metroid homeworld SR388. By doing so, she had rid the galaxy of both the X Parasites that infested both the station and planet, including the last few Metroids. X Parasites were creatures that had the power to absorb and perfectly replicate any victim it infected.

In her defense, what she had done what was right. Had she not destroyed SR388 and the research station, the X Parasites would have assimilated all life in the galaxy. Possibly even the entire universe.

So far, Samus successfully eluded the law and other bounty hunters. Though information on the Metroid experiments and the X infestation had been silenced, the Federation hunted her down relentlessly. In order to hunt her down by law, they used a cover story. They said Samus went insane and murdered researchers at an ordinary research station. They made the lie stronger by using edited surveillance footage of Samus's X Parasite doppelganger, the SA-X (Samus Aran X), killing the B.S.L researchers as proof of her crimes. They branded her as a traitor to the Federation and a vicious murderer.

Samus did not know where did the Federation even get their hands on such footage. She did not have the time or resources to even find out what lengths did the Federation go to cover up her deeds at the B.S.L station. For five long years she pondered on what the Federation has become. Samus's Chozo foster parent, Old Bird and the former chairman of the Council, Keaton, feared that the increase of military power would corrupt the Federation and make them no different than the Space Pirates. Both did not live long enough to see their fears coming true, but perhaps that is a good thing. Memories of standing by Old Bird on his deathbed and going to Chairman Keaton's funeral weighed heavily on Samus's heart. Samus remembered Chairman Keaton fondly. He was a wise man who always done what was best for all races. She remembered honoring Keaton's final wish to spread his ashes on his home planet. Old Bird and Keaton's last words for her was to be strong, to never give up fighting for what's right.

Even with their encouraging last words, Samus has a difficult time following them. Especially now. She tries not to hurt any officers of the Federation Police Force and she tries not to kill any of the generally good bounty hunters. She rarely goes near Federation territories. When she does, it's only to quickly fill up her fuel tank and ammo reserves for her ship. Plus repairs and or food.

Speaking of food, she is running out. Her fridge is empty and no matter how long she stares at it. There is only the can of pickled zuk fish. She hates the taste of pickled zuk fish. She only bought a can of it, because she was spotted by a Federation Police officer and purchased it in a hurry. Her stomach growls in anger for her good enough to call it a meal, but it will have to do. As she pulls open the can and sours her face from the smell, she ponders on what will she do now.

She is running incredibly low on funds. Her ship only has a quarter worth of fuel left. The ship is still damaged from a battle with a bounty hunter. And her loneliness is almost crippling. If it wasn't for Adam, she would have went mad.

"You are running low of food." says the AI.

Samus leers at the round purple glass that is Adam's camera.

"I know Adam. Don't remind me."

"The ship's fuel reserves are low. You need to find credits."

"I know Adam."

"You need to find a job outside of Federation space, Samus."

"I know Adam! It's not like there's any jobs for a criminal bounty hunter with a moral compass now, is there?"

Adam pauses for a moment to process this. Having the Adam AI with her is not as pleasant as the real Adam. At least it holds onto the original's wisdom.

"I'm afraid no Sa-" Adam pauses for a moment.

"Samus. Hold on. I'm picking up a frequency. Possibly an SOS."

Just like the real Adam, he always tries to watch Samus's back. Her ship's holoscreen turns on and shows a map. A red dot appears near the planet Tallon IV. An old pain in Samus's back. She hasn't been back there since her first encounter with Phazon.

"Best not to drudge up old memories." she thinks to herself as she gets ready.

"The signal is indeed an SOS signal. It will take approximately two hours and forty one minutes upon arrival. Initiating warp drive."

"Wait, Adam I haven't-"

Without warning, the gunship jumps into FTL space. Samus flies towards the wall, but flips to land on it with her feet and stands on the wall in a crouching position. The sudden push of G-Force going into FTL space is strong at first, but after five or eight seconds the ship's gravity stabilizes and allows everyone to walk normally. Once it passes, the ship fixes its gravity and Samus hops back onto the floor.  
"What the Hell, Adam!?" shouts Samus. She somewhat regrets having the ship retooled for Adam to pilot it.

"We have no time to waste Samus. We are low on fuel, ammunition, funds, and food. I estimate that you will die of starvation in three weeks at most. I will take command if you're unwilling to do what it takes to survive. Any objections, lady?"

Samus couldn't help, but smile when Adam says that. It brings back good times with the real Adam. Times that she wishes she could go back to. Just as Old Bird said to her, time is more precious than any jewel.

Samus sits back down on her chair and begins playing ancient video games to pass the time. Back in the day, Samus spent nothing, but her time bounty hunting and training. She always managed to find a job from the Federation or whenever Space Pirates attacked something. With her being marked a traitor and with the Space Pirates laying low, she has nothing to do. She never really liked T.V shows or movies and that didn't change one bit. She remembers always catching her old friend Keatz playing with a gaming device. He played with it whenever the academy is doing wargames. After the B.S.L incident, she decided to take Keatz's suggestion and try it. Since then, she's been playing video games to kill time after workouts.

Two hours later, Samus stops playing and did her stretches. Once she's done, she summons her Fusion Suit. The complicated, sleek, orange and yellow Fusion Suit digitally wraps her body as the blades on her left arm emerges. It has been a while since Samus summoned it. She felt very comfortable in it, almost as if someone has her back. She touches the blades. It was sensitive when she touches it, but can tell that it's still razor sharp. Though she never uses it, it's perfect in case an enemy gets up and personal. Samus remembers how her Fusion Suit was originally blue and yellow. This version of the Fusion Suit was far stronger than the previous one. It has no name, so she called it the Fusion Power Suit. It's strongly reminiscent of her original Power Suit, long before the X Parasite infected her. She spends the last thirty minutes doing a clear and thorough maintenance check for any abnormalities in the suit and her body.

"Arriving in t-minus five, four, three, two, one."

The gunship slows down and the area has come into view. There stood the brown, scarred planet Talon IV with a space station orbiting around it. Nothing, but bad memories of the Phazon and the Metroid Prime. Seeing the head of the Metroid Prime's core on the head of her older doppelganger, Dark Samus, still brings chills down her spine. Good thing it's dead now and traces of Phazon were no longer found on Talon IV.

The research station that orbits Talon IV looks so similar to the B.S.L. station. Only larger and without the sectors. Despite the heavy damages this station received, the label B.S.F can be seen on it. The ship pulls up scans of the station. This particular one is a Bio Supervision Facility. It was meant to care and supervise animals and plants that have been affected by alien dangers. Samus opens her coms and tries to make contact.

"This is the hunter Samus Aran. I have received your SOS signal. Is there anyone there? Please respond. Over."

No response. Samus gives a look of worry at Adam for a moment and repeats her message. Still no response. Possibilities on what happened raced in Samus's mind. Could there be an experiment they were conducting that went wrong? Could it be a Space Pirates raid? Maybe someone is intercepting her call?  
"Adam. Put what I said on loop in case someone didn't hear. Can you scan the station for life while your at it?"

"Already done. Severe damages can be found inside the station more than the outside. Number of casualties unknown. Number of survivors is inconclusive."

"Could we be too late?"

"Whether or not it is, we have no choice, but to dock. We should check in case of survivors. If there are none, we can at least gather any supplies the station might have."

"Are we scavengers now, Adam?"

"Do need to repeat myself on the why, lady?"

With a weary sigh, Samus grabs the controls and head closer towards the station. Adam left the coms on just incase someone tries to contact her. She surveyed the area before she gets close. The damages on the ship were abnormal. The big holes on the ship were large enough to put her gunship in. There are no scorch marks in the entries, so no beam weapon was used. It looks as if something tore through the station. Samus knew that there is something incredibly dangerous inside and she must be ready.

"Is…..so….this is…..." a staticky voice came through the gunship computer's coms. Samus calmly turns on her communications.

"This is Samus Aran, the bounty hunter. I intercepted your SOS signal and came as quickly as I could. Who are you and how many survivors are there with you? Over."

The coms continues to give off static. Samus waited in hopes that the response wasn't a pre-recorded message on repeat. Samus steels herself if that were the case and the people there really are dead.

"Good evening, Ms. Aran." said a calm, deep, raspy, yet sophisticated voice. "I have received your message loud and clear. Do you read me? Over."

"I-I hear you loud and clear. How many survivors are there with you? Over."

"Oh they are here in a way. In technicality, I am the only survivor. One has been injured and in a rather deep coma. Another has become broken in fear. Pray tell, where are you my dear? Over."

Samus is somewhat off put by how calm and casual this man is. She has a gut feeling that something is suspicious. Out of concern for the survivors, she then tells him his coordinates.

"Ahh, I see you now my dear. Hover down two hundred feet and turn twenty degrees to your left. You will see the docking bay. All systems are disabled, so you must enter without a guide. I myself shall guide your way upon entry."

Samus questions how can this man see her. The likely explanation is that he must be at a security console. All cameras would be connected to a security console. She does as she says and her ship lowers. She put her voice on mute on the coms and looks at Adam.

"Don't you think that this man is acting strange?"

"Yes, but for now, do as he says. Remember to be on your guard. Who knows what traps could be waiting? Or if this man is friend or foe."

Samus nods as she drives to the docking bay. So much debris floated around the bay. In all of Samus's career, she has never seen so much damage. Adam scansthe docking bay and reported that the debris are from not only the bay, but ships as well. Someone decided to do battle inside the bay and destroyed the ships while they're at it.

No lights were on inside. Only the light reflecting off Talon IV can illuminate the area. With careful piloting, Samus docked her ship. After tying her hair into a ponytail, she head towards the elevator. She takes a deep breath and activates it.

"Good luck lady. Watch your back." Adam says as the elevator lowers. Samus gives the AI a salute before she's out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

A uneasy atmosphere hangs heavy around Samus, unlike the gravity. There is nothing, but death and destruction. She sees drops of frozen blood and glass floating around her. According to her scanner, it looks like it's been at least a week since this carnage started. Samus wonders where could the bodies be? Questions she has to ask later. She tries to contact the unnamed survivor.

"This is Samus Aran. I have successfully reached the docking bay. Do you copy? Over."

An uncomfortable amount of time passes. She couldn't have changed the frequency and she hoped that the survivor didn't either. She was about to call again until slow, heavy breathing came through her helm. Before she could say anything, he responds.

"Forgive me for my late response, my dear. I merely had an attack. That is all."

"An attack!? Are you hurt? Where are you, over?!"

"I thank you for your concern, but no. Not that kind. Just trouble breathing, that is all. You need not to say the word over at the end of our sentences. Our comms is perfectly fine to converse casually."

"Sir. I need you to tell me your location. If you can guide me to a map station, I can pinpoint your location easier."

"No need for a map to reach me. I shall guide you myself. Do follow my directions will you?"

Samus could not feel more unnerved.

"What is this man plotting?" she thinks to herself. She decides to be more forward with him if she's going to get answers out of him.

"Sir. Who are you? How did you survive?"

"Do you see the door on your right?"

Samus is getting annoyed on how he ignored her questions. She looks and sees a door with a small hole in it.

"Enter your morph ball and jump into that hole."

Samus pauses. Only the Space Pirates, friends, allies, and Adam's tight circle of allies would know about the morph ball.

"How do you know about the morph ball?"

"Quid pro quo if you wish to know the answer. I would rather like it if you tell me an answer before I answer yours. Now please. Morph ball."  
Samus's frustration with this man increases. Even Adam couldn't annoy her like this. Samus tuck and rolls as two half spheres digitally appeared from each side. They both combine into a complete sphere with her inside it. Samus rolls towards the door and jumps inside.

"Excellent." he said with a delightful cheer in his raspy voice. "Now, here is my question, my dear. Your armor. You have made quite a few changes to its appearance. I see that your armor is closer to a suit, aside from your helm. Your left arm seem to have, from what I hypothesize, bio-organic blades protruding from it. They seem to almost pulsate with life. May I ask why?"  
Samus keeps silent. She releases herself from the morph ball and walks forward. She see a fork in the path. The arrows on the right say "Lobby" and the left says "Mess Hall".  
"Which way should I go?"

"Quid pro quo."

"What?!"

"Quid. Pro. Quo. I wish to know the answers to your suit."

Samus grits her teeth. She isn't sure whether this man is either an enemy, a survivor, or just a madman. She has no time to explore an alternative way. If he is telling the truth, she must make it to the survivors ASAP and get them out of here. It sickens her that this man is endangering their lives out of simple curiosity. She sighs heavily.

"My suit is like this, because most of it was removed."

"And why is that?"

"None of your business. Tell me which way."

"..." Heavy breathing can be heard.

"It was because of an infection."

"And?"

"I had to merge it with alien DNA to get rid of it."

"And what xeno-biological DNA would that be my dear?"

"Rrrgh!"

"Answer the question my dear. The truth will set you free."

"...Metroid DNA."

"Interesting. Quite Interesting. Turn left to the Mess Hall. Walk into the kitchen. On the right there will be a vent over the sink. Pull it off and crawl through."

As before, she does as she tells him. The mess hall was filled with rotten, half eaten meals floating around in zero gravity. She brushes a tray in her way to the kitchen. The kitchen is in equally bad shape. She looks over to see a vent. Her scans say that it looks as if replaced recently. Caution made her use the grapple beam instead of pulling off herself. Never know what might jump at her. She pulls herself up and goes into her morph ball.

"I am pleased that you have followed my directions so exceptionally. But I digress. I must ask you Miss Aran. How did you receive the Metroid DNA?"

Samus knew that this man will force her into situations where she will need guidance. Playing this game of questions seems like the only thing that will loosen his lips.

"I received it when I was infected with a parasite. It was the only way the Federation could save me."

"Do you mean the X Parasite? The creatures that absorb and possess organic organisms and mimic them?"

For a moment, Samus stops rolling. This man is full of, what should be, confidential information. She is conflicted on what to say next. This man could possibly be insane and will harm the other survivors if she doesn't cooperate. Samus worries what answers would possibly set this madman off.

"Yes. By the way who are you and which way-"  
"Go left, then right. After that, head straight ahead until you reach a wall."

Samus has had enough of this man beating around the bush.

"Okay look. I'm done being polite. I've been playing this game of questions for too long. I don't even know your name and you refuse to give it to me. Until you give me a name, I'm not doing anything. I have nothing to actually lose from this. So answer me. Who are you?"

"...Very well then, my dear. I suppose it is only fair. My name is Doctor David Waylon Ratchet."

"Wait. You're THE Doctor Ratchet?"

"The very same, my dear."

David Ratchet is known throughout the known universe as one of the greatest, most ingenious scientific minds to ever exist. His studies in genetics, robotics, biology, xeno-biology psychiatry, physics, metaphysics, quantum mechanics, medicine, cybernetics, and bioengineering has changed the entire landscape of each area. Most mutations, sicknesses, mental illnesses, deformities, and other disabilities that were deemed untreatable were, at best, cured. For cybernetics, he jumped it by decades to a point where touch can be sensed through prosthetic limbs. For robotics, he was credited as crucial in the creation the Aurora Units. After assisting the creation of the Aurora Units, he lives a quiet life on planet DS164. Researching the lifeforms on the planet alone.

Samus is skeptical. Why would THE Doctor Ratchet come here in an ordinary B.S.F station? It seems far too suspicious.

"Do you not believe me, Miss Aran?"

"It's hard to imagine someone such as yourself coming here."

"I grew bored of researching that planet. I came here for a….. change of pace."

"...I see." Samus says as reaches the end. "What do I do now?"

"Place a bomb from where you stand."

Samus isn't going to question how this man knows about her suit functions, since he outright ignores them. A ball of energy forms around Samus. The light grows hotter until it explodes. The floor collapses and Samus falls in front of what appears to be a platform. She's inside a nearly pitch dark room. All lights in it were off. Samus couldn't see a thing. She exits out of her morph ball to switch her visor to nightvision. It appears that the platform is for an elevator.

"I am sending power to the elevator now."

A slight hum can be heard. Samus steps on the elevator and waited for Ratchet's instructions.

"The elevator will be slow, since a cable was damaged, but it should be strong enough to take you to my location. Take the elevator to Lv 8. There, we shall meet in person. I look forward to meeting you Miss Aran."

When the elevator activated, Samus mutes herself and made a separate call to Adam. Back then she would've needed a Navigation Room to talk to him. With the upgrades made to her gunship, she can talk to Adam anytime.

"Adam. Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear Samus. Did you locate the survivors yet?"

"I'm not sure. I'm being guided by the man who was talking to us earlier. He claims to be Doctor David Ratchet."

"...I find that highly unlikely."

"So do I. What do you think we should do?"

"Continue on your mission and listen to him. At least for now. I'm going to look up information on him right now and confirm whether this actually is Doctor David Ratchet. Give me a moment and I'll call you back."

Samus arrives on the Lv 8. She put Adam on silence in case he calls while she talks to Doctor Ratchet. She sees a glowing blue door and shoots it. The light fades and opens when she approached. She sees a dark, gloomy hallway. The path straight is covered in mechanical debris. The path on the right was clear. She carefully hid behind the wall and took a careful look. Another door blocked her way, but light up. Ratchet knows she's here. Samus wonders just how many cameras does Ratchet even have? She fires at the door and enters.

The room was dark. It's only light this room has are the multiple computer screens, that were hastily pushed and stacked together into a single space against the wall. The entire room was messy. Empty food rations, bottles of water, and broken desks and chairs were scattered at the most random of places. Blood stains can also be found on the floor. Wires and cables that are connected to the computers were messily tangled together like a room full of snakes. Shadows danced as the screens flickered and automatically change channels. Samus feels a greater unease in this room. Near the computer screens is an office chair. Sitting on it was an extremely thin figure. Loud and heavy breathing can be heard from the figure.

"Doctor Ratchet?" said Samus as she readies her arm cannon.

The figure turns his head and slowly gets up. Samus felt like that there is something wrong. That at any moment a random occurrence will happen and endanger her life. The figure turns to look at the bounty hunter as he tilts his head. He wears a tight black suit, similar to Samus's Zero Suit. Only more carbon fiber like and rugged. His body was so thin that Samus almost mistaken him as a monster. His mask seemed like a customized variation of the Purifier Z38 MkIII Gas Mask. An extremely advanced tech gas mask with built in scanning functions, multiple visors, air tank, and top of the line air filters. However, its style is different. The lenses seemed to be reminiscent of the first gas masks created in Earth history.

"In the flesh my dear." said the figure as he bows like an actor in a play. "If you wish, you may call me David."


	3. Chapter 3

Samus is rightfully cautious of this man. He could be a criminal or a bounty hunter for all she knows. She takes a moment to watch him make the first move.

"Are you perhaps hungry? My personal rations are running low, but I have plenty of the regular grade. It is fine if you wish to partake in it, I cannot eat it anyhow. My body would violently reject it." he says after a long silence.  
"No. Thank. You." Samus says awkwardly. "I just need to check on the survivors."

"Ahh yes. The survivors. This way my dear." As he guides her to them, Samus scans him.

" **Scanning complete. Galactic Federation Datafile PE-223: Doctor David Wayland Ratchet. Data moved to logbook for review."**

The scans seem to identify him as David Ratchet, but she's still skeptical. She looks in her logbook for a quick review.

"Subject born on Lovis III. A wasteland planet once famous for its rich abundance of Afloraltite, but abandoned when dried up. Despite being orphaned at a young age and born with albinism along with multiple genetic disorders, David Ratchet showed his super intelligence by creating an escape ship from faulty escape pods. Entered the Academy at a very young age and earned multiple degrees in all forms of robotics, biology, xeno-biology psychiatry, physics, metaphysics, quantum mechanics, medicine, bionics, and bioengineering. Information after graduation has been redacted. Scans show that subject is equipped with unique cybernetics and holds rare genetic abnormalities."

"Well, that checks out. But even the scans can make mistakes sometimes." Samus thinks to herself.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, my dear. I sense that you are prying into my personal information." said Ratchet. Samus closes the logbook with a mild look of shock. Luckily her helmet hides her face and the file.

"Your index finger twitched at my accusation. It cannot be of anger, since it would require you to show signs of anger repression or an answer of denial. From the angle of your body and head, you were not looking directly at me and you had fixated your position. Thus I deduced that you are reading in your helm."

"Wait. How did you know that without even looking?"

"My dear, I have cameras in this room. Five down on the right."  
The screen that was five down on the right shows both Rachid and Samus.

"Now. For the survivors."

Rachid reaches a door. He places his hand on the pad and the door opens. Samus cautiously enters, keeping an eye on Rachid. The room looks like a makeshift hospital room. In the middle of it is a comatose male survivor hooked up with multiple IVs. In the corner is a frightened girl wearing a lab coat in the fetal position. Samus scans both of them.

" **Scanning complete. Galactic Federation Datafile PE-496: Rossiu, Mariko. Geneticist of the G.R.F. Subject shows intense mental instability due to mental trauma. Completely unresponsive. Professional mental counseling is required."**

" **Scanning complete. Galactic Federation Datafile PE-913: Antos, Waid. Geneticist of the G.R.F. Multiple fractures and a poorly fixed ruptured lung can be found on the subject. Unable to awaken from his coma without proper medical attention."**

"You need not worry my dear. They are quite safe for the time being." said Ratchet. Samus doesn't know whether she should leave them with Ratchet.

"Tell me what happened." she asks.

"There is a creature who attacked this station. A creature so powerful, it rend through the station's walls like butter. It seems to have taken all the corpses for sustenance I imagine. Do not bother searching for other survivors, I've seen no movement for five days."

"What is this creature?" she says.

"I believe you know of the Space Pirate leader, Ridley?" Samus's eyes widen. It couldn't be Ridley again. He died in the explosion of planet Zebes. It could possibly be another clone. But she knows with Ridley, he would always find some way to return from the dead.

"Yes Doctor. If you know so much about me, I think you know the answer."

"This creature seems similar to Ridley, but is quite different I assure you."

" Different how?"

"It seems sluggish and quite bulky, yet it moves quickly. The creature is relentless, brutal, and kills without rest."

"Strange that it didn't attack this place Doctor. Why is that?"

"I may be the greatest genius this galaxy has to offer, but I know nothing. This creature's behavior is abnormal. Why it has not attacked us is currently unknown. But enough of the creature, I best let you go and fight the beast."

"...I'll take it down. Where is it?"

"The last time I had seen the creature, it nested in the main deck."

"Alright. Stay here and I'll deal with it." Samus almost hesitate to say that. She still doesn't trust him, but she has no choice.

"Thank you my dear. And worry not. We will not report you to the proper authorities. I will do what I can to have the Federation, at the very least, leave you be. I have deep coffers to pay you for your services."

"...Thank you Doctor. Please take care of the survivors." Samus says hesitantly as she heads to the main bridge. She looks back at Doctor Ratchet with caution. There's more to him than meets the eye.

In the hallway, she finds more empty rooms. Decades of trekking through eerie and dark areas has harden her against its atmosphere. It still doesn't prevent her gut from shaking in anxiety. Luckily, she doesn't have to suffer it for long. Adam is contacting her. Once she makes her comm link with Adam private, she answers him.  
"Samus."

"Adam?"

"It took me a while to find out more about Doctor Ratchet. From what I've seen from your visors, it seems that this person could very well be the same man. Take a look." Samus stops for a moment as a holographic image appears in front of her helmet. Multiple images show what Doctor Ratchet looks like. In each one, he wears the same suit and gas mask, sometimes with a lab coat. One picture has twelve scientists with Doctor Ratchet in the corner, celebrating with an Aurum Unit right behind them.

"So that is how he actually dresses?" Samus asks.

"Right. He stays in the suit due to his Severe Combined Immunodeficiency."

"That's the disease where you can't go outside a germ free zone without getting dangerously sick isn't it?"

"Yes, but somehow he survived longer than most. He created that suit and gasmask to keep himself alive."

"What about his personality?"

"According to multiple coworkers, he has been described as quiet, antisocial, and strange. A man who is calm and polite, even during stressful situations. However, he is also described as eerie and prone to asking personal questions. He has been reported multiple times for delving into private information of anyone who is working with him."

"Certainly seems like the type to be a killer."

"Actually, he is." Adam has now catches Samus's attention.

"According to a court casefile, he was accused of murdering four politicians. Possible motive for murder is they cut his fundings on his research on genetic splicing. But the case was dropped due to lack of evidence."

"That explains why he suddenly isolated himself on a random planet, after the creation of the Aurora Unit."

"Not only that, he supposedly murdered twenty scientists."

Samus became dead silent. Even after their extinction, Metroids still come up around her in the most unlikely of places. Adam continues."He killed them when he researched Metroids."

"This was long before Project Metroid Warriors. According to the top secret files I've broken into, he was chosen by the Federation to research them. He was the leading researcher, until he was removed for supposedly locking his fellow scientists in with Metroids. They could not condemn him due to the possibility of exposing the Federation's illegal research on the Metroids. Their deaths were swept under the rug and he was immediately removed from the project."

"Are you sure this information is accurate Adam?"

"It took me a long while to break through the firewalls and there were multiple locks on this file. Too many to consider this information inaccurate."

"...I need to go back. The possibility of there being no a monster is too big. I need to check on the survivors. Who knows what he's doing to them."  
"In light of this information, I agree. Go to them now Samus."

Samus turns to run back to the security room. Suddenly, the floor beneath her begins to rumble. Samus quickly backs away with her arm cannon at the ready.

"Samus! Look out!" Adam shouts in an almost human way, but too late. A giant, reptilian like hand pops through the ground and grabs Samus. The hand slams Samus through the ceiling and flies. As wires and steel slams into her back, Samus switches to Super Missiles. She can barely see without her visor flickering on and off. She decides to take measurements with the creature's and take aim. She then fires at least ten Super Missiles into the creature. Whatever it was, it shows no signs of slowing down. Finally, Samus has been shoved through the entire station and into outer space. Her back never hurt so bad. As she floats in space, the suit tells her her vitals have dropped significantly. She looked around to find the creature that attacked her. The sun of Talon IV shows her the full appearance of the creature. At first her heart stop when she thought it's Ridley, but no. It was far more grotesque. The creature has the jaw and bodily shape of Ridley, but it has Kraid and Crocomire's eyes. Its torso is more "fatter" than Ridley's and it has a spiked belly buttons like Kraid. It has four arms that are as long as Crocomires, but as thick as Ridley's arms. Its wings were enormous and had more spikes than Ridley. Its size is at least three times of that of Ridley's.

The creature's rubbing its eyes from Samus's missiles. Samus takes this opportunity to scan whatever the Hell this thing is.

" **Scanning complete. Cronen. Temporary Scan. Morphology: Unknown. Xeno-DNA Amalgamation. Logbook Entry: This aberration contains the combined DNA of Ridley, Kraid, and Crocomire. 10% of DNA unknown. Traces of mutations caused by Phazon can be found. Beams are fired from its mouth and its protruding spikes can be fired as projectiles. Super Missiles are advised to damage its eyes.** "

"Phazon?! Cronen!? That thing has a name!? " shouts Samus. This is unusual for Samus. She can believe that this creature was infected with Phazon, but the fact that it has a name is what baffles her. Whenever the scanner scans an unknown being, it usually would give a name relating to the subjects traits and characteristics. It would never give a unique name like Cronen. The only possible way for that to happen is that information on the creature already exists in databases ten parsecs away. Samus has no time to figure it out. Cronen slowly looks at the bounty hunter. Its multiple eyes turn red. Cronen roars in the emptiness of space and flies straight towards Samus.


	4. Chapter 4

Samus repeatedly fires missiles at Cronen's eyes. For now that's all she can do. She's floating in the middle of space without anything to push her towards the B.S.F. All she can really do is fend off Cronen's attacks. If she still had her usual Varia Suit, she could have floated back. Her Fusion Suit doesn't have any since it was more organic. All see can do is continue repeating the same tactic over and over. She can't do that for long. Samus is beginning to run low on missiles. Cronen blows are far too strong for her to take at her current condition. Samus trying to think on how to get back to the station, but she has to focus on Cronen in order to hit his eyes correctly. Just as her missile is about to hit zero.

"Samus! Fetal position! Now!" Adam shouts. Samus immediately obeys. Her gunship flies straight at Cronen and unleashes a hail of missiles and gunfire. The bullets misses Samus, who is right in front of Cronen, by the skin of her suit. Cronen dodges half of them and then the gunship rams straight into it. Multicolored blood oozed out of Cronen's wounds, as the gunship charged its main cannon. It fires a large energy beam point blank at Cronen. Charing Cronen into a burnt corpse. The gunship backs away from Cronen and heads towards Samus.

"Took you long enough." she says as she gunship gently moves under her.

"I was fortunate enough to find and extract fuel from semi intact ships nearby. Sadly, I had to sacrifice all of it when I diverted it into energy for the main cannon."

"What was that thing?"

"Whatever it is, my scanners show it's dead."

"...No. Make sure its dead." Samus said in a dead serious tone. Memories of Ridley attacking her on SR388 flashed before her eyes. She merely thought she had finally killed the monster and then leave him for dead. Only for him to come back a fourth time to steal the last Metroid. She won't make these mistakes anymore. She's going to make sure it will NEVER come back. "Shoot it with the main cannon again."

"Shooting it again will drain the ships power down to 2%. I will have to find more fuel to-"

"No. My scanner told me that thing has Ridley's DNA in it. To me, that makes it too dangerous to leave Cronen's corpse alone. I need to make sure its dead Adam."

"...Understood. I trust your judgement lady. Charging main cannon."

The main cannon hums as energy begins to spark from it. Samus stares intensely, hoping that Cronen really is dead. The cannon finishes charging and fires. Cronen's body is eviscerated in the embrace of the beam cannon. Leaving nothing behind, but a few bits and pieces of flesh. The gunship turns and slowly floats towards the space station.

"Why are we going so slow Adam?"

"I made an unexpected error in my calculations. The main cannon has drained the entire ship's power to 1%. I've put the entire ship on power saving mode. We will drift towards the station in order to conserve power."

"Ugh. I just want to get this over with. Can you at least let me back in?"

"The entrance to the ship is on the bottom Samus. Even if you can get to the bottom, this ship's energy will lower to 0.3258%."

"Alright! Enough about the percentages already!" Samus sighs and sits down. As she and her ship drift towards the B.S.F, she allows herself to get lost in thought. How long can she keep running? The Galactic Federation hasn't stop their hunt for her after all these years. She has no money, no food, and now no fuel. Samus couldn't help but think she has hit rock bottom. Old Bird always told her that good deeds are always repaid, even when no one knows. She came to a slow realization that she can't keep this way of life forever. She can't keep her morals. If things go south again, she'll have no choice, but to take jobs from questionable people. And when that time comes and she does it, she hopes the Chozos, her parents, and both her living and dead friends will forgive her. Half an hour passes and they're getting close to the station. Samus takes a deep breath as she contacts Dr. Ratchet.

"Dr. Ratchet. I've killed the monster. You and the survivors are now completely safe."

Static. There was no response.

"Dr Ratchet! This better not be one of your games!"

Suddenly, a beam fires straight at the right wing of Samus's ship. The shields are down during power saving mode, so the beam pierces right through. Samus loses her balance as Adam tries to steady the ship. Samus turns to see a grotesque mass of flesh with a mouth, an arm, shell like armor, glowing red eyeballs. The mouth grows into a beak and fires another beam at the ship. Adam turns the ship back on and narrowly dodges the beam. Samus aims her arm cannon at the mass of flesh. She charges and fires at it. The charged beam of ice smashes into the flesh only for it to shake it off and scream in rage. Wings grew from its back. The mass of flesh flies towards Samus and the ship. Samus fires repeatedly at the mass, but no luck. The mass begins to take form as three more arms grow out of it. Its mouth stretches out and its eyes take their place as it forms into a head. Its figure begins to take more shape revealing that the creature is none other than Cronen.

"Impossible!" Samus shouts. "Not even Ridley can come back from that!"

Samus fires super missiles at Cronen. The monster flawlessly dodged them as it drew closer. Samus decides to take a chance and jumps at Cronen. She tucks herself as she begins to somersault. Her body flashes different colored lights and a wheel of powerful energy waves surrounds her. Cronen opens its mouth in an attempt to eat Samus's whole. Samus saws straight through Cronen's throat. Cronen begins to act as if it is choking. Samus bounced up and down in order to keep the Screw Attack going. Spikes form on Cronen's back. It raises its shoulders and drops them down. The spikes fire at Samus. Her Screw Attack grinds them down to dust.

"Activating emergency backup power." Adam said as the ship hummed back to life. Cronen will have none of the ship. It fires another beam at the gunship. With the emergency power turn on, the shields reactivates and negates Cronen's beam. Samus slams herself down on Cronen's head. The hard exoskeleton cracks and Samus breaks through it. Cronen grabs at Samus. Her Screw Attack cuts up Cronen's hand, but with sheer force of will and all four of its hands, he stops Samus spinning. Cronen has Samus in its hands. It begins squeezing Samus. She groans in pain as she struggles to get out of it. She attempts to aim at Cronen's eyes. Cronen grabs her arm cannon with his other hand as he continues to squeeze the life out of Samus.

"Samus!" Adam yells. The ship fires its guns at Cronen's back. Cronen attempts to repel the gunship by shooting its back spikes at it. The gunship attempts to dodge, but get hit twice. Adam continues the assault. Cronen is sick of the gunship. It throws Samus against a wall of the B.S.F. The monster flies towards the ship and grabs onto the ship. Adam attempts to fires the main cannon, but Cronen grabs and rips it out. With the ship in its arms, Cronen flies towards Samus in attempt to slams it into her. Samus regains her composure and attempts to Screw Attack herself out of the way. But it was too late. Cronen crashes the ship into Samus and slams both of them into the B.S.F. The walls break and again Samus crashes through steel and wire. Finally, Samus and her gunship fall into a large room. Samus is in so much pain. Alarms are going off in her suit and the entire facility. Her vitals are at critical levels. She looks behind her to see her heavily damaged ship. She tries to get up only to fall down.

"If only there were some X Parasites" Samus says. If there were any more, she'd be able to absorb them and heal herself. Cronen lands on the floor. Energy charges in its mouth. Samus attempts to get ups again, but collapses again. Cronen turns its head and fires straight at the ship. Samus looks in horror as her ship explodes.

"Adam!" Samus screams on top of her lungs. Her mind flashes back to the real Adam's death and her time with the AI. The Adam AI was her closest friend in her dark times. He saved her time and time again and just like the original Adam, it always watched her back. Rage erupts in Samus and she gets up. She runs at Cronen and slams her arm cannon into one of Cronen's eyes. Strange colored blood splatters onto Samus's body. Cronen screams as it attempts to grab Samus. Skillfully, Samus somersaults and spins into a Screw Attack. She slams into the eyes of Cronen as she dodges its grabs. Cronen stumbles back and Samus jumps forty feet away. She then sprints towards him. Her body glows as her speed increases. Afterimages form as she tackles the monster. Samus is still running as she crashes Cronen through a wall. Samus continues until she hits a wall too thick to break through. Cronen coughs its strange colored blood. Samus flips away panting. She stops to catch her breath.

"Doesn't feel good when it happens to you now, does it?" she growls. Cronen struggles to get up. Samus wastes no more time resting and decides to finish the creature off. She jumps farther away to prepare another Shinespark. She runs at Cronen in full speed. Using a trick she learned while doing Shinespark, she fires multiple super missiles as she zigzags. Normally, she couldn't turn without canceling out her Shinespark, but she mastered this trick and now she can zigzag using Shinespark. The missiles struck Cronen as it continuously failed to get up. She finally charges at Cronen to deliver the finishing blow. Suddenly, Cronen jumps over Samus kicks her down. He then grabs Samus and slams her into the wall. Then the floor. Then scraps Samus against the floor and tosses her. Samus couldn't move. Her injuries are too severe for her to even try. Cronen pins Samus down as a beam charges in its mouth. Samus tries to aim her cannon, but Cronen pins all her limbs with its arms. Samus tries to break free, but cannot. Samus has no more energy to fight back and is fading in and out of consciousness. "So… This really is it, huh?" she thought. There's no possible miracle to help her this time. No baby Metroid to save her skin. No sudden appearance of Adam onto the rescue. She is finally out of lives. She can only think about her friends and family as faces oblivion. She looks past Cronen for a moment, to a something falling from the ceiling. Cronen doesn't notice as it gazes down at its prey. That something is actually a person.

This person had needle on the tips of his fingers. He lands on Cronen and stabs them into Cronen's neck. Cronen shrieks as it fires its beam at the ceiling. It shakes violently to throw this figure off. The person acrobatically jumps off Cronen as stumbles around like its dizzy. The person raises his left hand and opens his palm as it begins to transform. Multiple needles fired from his left palm. Each one striking Cronen's eyes. Its eyes turn from red to yellow as it falls on the ground screeching in pain. Oddly enough, Cronen is in more pain than Adam and Samus ever inflicted upon him. The figure puts his arm under Samus to help her sit up. His right hand with the needles begins to twitch. He then jabs Samus in the neck with them. Samus gasped as if she had been defibrillated back to life. Her suit's reads that her vitals are back at full health. Her vision begins to clear to see the face of her savior. She sees only a black gas mask with a man with white skin and hair behind the lenses. He had reddish eyes and breathing very heavily.

"No, no Miss Aran. Death's cold blanket must not be accepted so easily. It fits not for a superior being such as you."

"Doctor Ratchet?!"

"The very same, my dear. But please, call me David." Ratchet helps her up as Cronen's screams turn to groans of pain.

"Now..." Ratchet turns around to look at Cronen. "Let us bring down the long awaited sword of Damocles upon this amalgam of failures."

[Author's note: Christ, I haven't posted anything for this for an entire year. Sorry about that my dear readers. I wanted to continue writing this, but things always prevent me from continuing this story. I stopped writing Metroid Legion, because I was working on a Splatoon fanfic (Salmon Run: CONFIDENTIAL) at the same time and decided to dedicate all my time entirely to that one. Now I'm completely done with it and I can focus on Metroid Legion again. For those who're still following this story, thank you for your patience.]


	5. Chapter 5

Samus can't believe that her life was saved by a serial killing scientist. Not only that, this man can fight. His movements are unnaturally fast, flexible, and fluid. When Cronen fires spikes at Ratchet, he dodges them easily. Ratchet fires plasma needles from his arm. Cronen blocks its eyes with its arms.

Samus has no time to think on how Ratchet is able to move like that. She runs to the side and fires her ice beam into Cronen's eyes. The creature shows irritation, but keeps its focus on Ratchet. The doctor attempts to jump on top of Cronen. The monster attempts to grab Ratchet, but slips away. Ratchet stabs his syringe like claws into one of Cronen's eyes. It screams as it grabs Ratchet with one arm and slams him onto the ground. Coughed blood can be seen in the lenses of Ratchet's gas mask. Samus charges her arm cannon and somersaults. Her Screw Attack activates and slams into Cronen's eyes. When she bounces off, she aims her arm cannon and fires the charged ice shot into Cronen's eyes. The sub zero temperatures froze the damaged eyes. Preventing them from healing. Cronen screams, but does not let Ratchet go. Cronen suddenly fires a laser from its mouth at Samus. It hits her and she rolls onto the floor. Cronen stretches its wings and flies up towards the ceiling with Ratchet. It crashes through, while Ratchet tries to break free from Cronen's grasp. Samus wasn't hurt that badly. Right now, she feels conflicted. Part of her wants to save Ratchet because it's right, but in her gut tells her she really shouldn't. Should she save a murderer, even though this murderer saved her life? She debates with herself. He maybe a killer, but he did save her life. Not only that, he seems to be the only one who can do more permanent damage on Cronen. She moves as far as possible. With a deep breath, she runs at full speed. Her Shine Spark actives and she uses it to jump up towards the holes. She passes through multiple rooms until she finally hits an intact ceiling. Samus hangs on a steel beam and looks around. This room is the security room. The room where she first met Ratchet. She sees Cronen with Ratchet lying on the ground violently coughing and gasping. Cronen seems to actually be tired. Almost sickly. It is on its knees and coughing blood.

"Fffffaaaaattthhheeeerrr." garbled words gurgle out of Cronen's mouth. Samus's eyes widen upon the fact that Cronen can speak.

"Fffaaaaaaattthheeerrrrrr!" Cronen forces itself up. Despite its single colored eyes, Samus could almost tell that it is glaring at Ratchet.

"Kiiilllllll. Yooooooouu." Cronen says as it pukes out its blood.

Mechanical whirring can be heard from Ratchet's mask. A loud machine like hiss erupts from the gas mask. Ratchet's breathing starts to calm. With a few deep breaths, he stands up.

"I have nothing to say to you Cronen. Absolutely nothing." he says in anger. Samus can already tell that Cronen and Ratchet have a very obvious connection. Cronen clearly called Ratchet "father". The implication most likely means that Ratchet had something important to do with Cronen's creation. Samus debates with herself, whether to keep watching or interfere. She decides to keep watching and listening.

"Waaaanted. Approovvaaaaal."

"You will receive none from me."

"Called..meeee...Uuuuusefuulllll."  
"You are a WASTE. To think I wasted the last of my precious Phazon on you. You are my most useless creation."

"Still. Usefullll. Stiiiiilll. Uuuuusefuuuullllll."

"No. You are not. Believe me my failed child. Men toss their creations away just as gods do."

"Kiiiilllll... Fatheeeeeer." Cronen drops to the floor as its hard body and flesh begins to melt off. Ratchet watches Cronen while holding his arms behind his back.  
"The virus I bred and evolved destabilizes your passive regeneration. I am intrigued that your will powered regeneration still holds your entire being together. To think that scarcely functioning thing you call a brain is able to hold your form. Do not bother to forcefully expel it from your body. The virus will act far too quickly for that to happen." Cronen roars in pain. It then drops and whimpers like an injured animal.

"You are a failure. My greatest failure. A mistake that I, at last, may finally rectify."

"FAAAATTHEEERRRRRR!" Cronen shouts as it stands and jumps at Ratchet. Samus interferes by kicking Cronen in the face. Cronen stumbles back as Samus repeatedly shoots at its face. The creature drops to its knees again.

"Kill. Yoooou!" Cronen shout with renewed vigor. It grabs Samus and violently claws at her. Ratchet jumps at Cronen, but it slaps the doctor away. Cronen then bites her head. As Samus's helmet begins to crack, she fires a super missile at its teeth. The blast breaks its teeth, but her vitals are getting worse. She sticks her arm cannon into its exposed mouth and fires the last of her super missiles. The back of Cronen's head explodes, but it refuses to let go. Samus's visor begins to crack as she sees energy gathering inside the mouth. Samus bashes Cronen jaw with her arm cannon. She can hear the sickening sounds of its bones crack and heal. Samus vizor shuts off. The only thing she can see is the reflection of her eyes. That was until her vizor cracks open to see Cronen's beam fully charged.

Suddenly, the energy in Cronen's mouth dissipates. Its jaw loosens and Samus backs off. She sees Ratchet crouching on top of Cronen. His syringe hands injecting what Samus deduced as the virus into Cronen's neck. Cronen weakly attempts to grab Ratchet, but the flesh in its arms melts off into a skeleton. Ratchet jumps off and turns to look at Cronen.

"Ffffaaaatttthhheeeerrrrrrr." Cronen says as it weakly stretches its other arm. Ratchet sticks his hand out almost as if to hold Cronen's. Then a plasma needle out of Ratchet's hand. The needle stabs and melts Cronen's hand faster. Ratchet stares down at Cronen. A garbled and melted voice of Cronen groans "father," over and over again, as it lies on the floor melting. Melting until it is nothing, but a skeleton.

Ratchet drops to the floor in exhaustion. Samus takes a deep breath. Her suit's auto-repair nanites kicks in as her helmet fixes itself. Samus helps Ratchet up. She slings his arm over her as she takes him to the room with the survivors are in.

"Doctor Ratchet." she says. Ratchet doesn't answer.

"I know your listening Doctor. I demand to know where did you get the DNA of Cronen." Samus stops walking, awaiting an answer. Ratchet still says nothing. Only his loud breathing can be heard. Frustrated, Samus grabbed him by the neck.

"Answer me Doctor! My scanner picked up traces of DNA from Ridley, Kraid, and Crocomire! Where did you get them?! Ridley I can understand. The Federation has his DNA. But Kraid and Crocomire never once left Zebes and no one could obtained have their DNA!" Samus could see his reddish eyes staring at her through his lenses. Samus tightens her grip. Ratchet's loud breathing is starting to sound like wheezing.

"No more games Ratchet! Where did you get the DNA!?"

"Fourteen." said Ratchet. She tightens her grip.

"Enough of your games! Stop beating around the bush and tell me!"

"Eight." said Ratchet. Samus tightens her grip even more.

"Damn it! The next words that come out of your mouth better be a straight answer or I swear, I will snap your neck!" she shouts as her grip continues to tighten.

"Zero." wheezes Ratchet. Samus was about to choke him out, but her grip unconsciously loosens. She felt weak and fatigued. A text box shows in her vizor to tell her that poisonous substances have been found in her body and is activating its detox program.

She tries to stand, but fails. She falls down and could barely get back up. All she can see is Ratchet standing over her. His mask hissing with air as he breathes in deep.

"Excellent." he says. "If I miscalculated and went off by a single second, I would have been killed. Perhaps fortune has finally smiled upon me."

He quickly jabs his syringed fingers into her neck. A blue substance is injected into her. Another text box appears saying that the detox procedure is overloaded and it could take an hour to completely remove all poisons. Samus went from barely moving to completely paralyzed.

"Wh...what..did...you..do!?" she says. Just saying words is a struggle for her. Ratchet paces back and forth without moving his head.

"You have my greatest thanks, Samus my dear. You have rid me of my greatest burden and freed me of my exile to mediocrity." Ratchet says with a tone of glee.

"What...have..you..done to me!" Samus shouts as she tries to move her body.

"Remember the first injection I gave you? Ánetodilitírio. Poison of Comfort. A neurotoxin. My own invention. It works as a powerful painkiller, an adrenaline shot, with a touch of MDMA, or ecstasy as the lower class calls it. Hence the comfort. Then the neurotoxin reveals its true face, spreading succinylcholine to your nervous system when the positive effects wear off."

"But..How? My...Metroid..DNA...should..have…"

"Resisted against my poison? No no no no. When you delivered me that deliciously crucial piece of information, I synthesized a more advanced succinylcholine of my own creation and gave you the second injection. This new concoction also contained liquid nitrogen in its chemical form, aided by nanites aimed specifically attack your Metroid cells. It also contains a rapidly evolved flu, again of my creation, in order to distract your Chozo cells from fighting the poisons. If I understand your biology correctly, you will be incapacitated for several hours."  
"Y-You…..planned this from….the very beginning. Didn't y-you?!"

"You are correct, my dear. I knew you would come. I knew you were not the mad murderer the Federation claimed you were. I knew your soft heart will choose to help others, rather than devolve with the other savages that are bounty hunters. And most of all, I know better. Thanks to you, I am finally free."

"From..what?!"

"As I said before, an exile to mediocrity. Since the day I...experimented on my fellow colleagues, my life was ruined. I believed the Federation was corrupt enough for them to allow such actions, but alas they are hypocrites. They dare call me mad and yet I am aware of their crimes. If not for my knowledge, I would not have created so many cures for this universe. Without me, the Aurora Units would have never been created without my help! Their understanding of the Metroids would be nothing without me! Yet they dare exile me and label me mad?!" Ratchet notices that he is getting overly angry and composes himself.

"Exiling me to that Limbo of a planet nearly drove me to the garden of madness, but it matters not. If Doctor Antos did not call me for my expertise on xenobiology, I would have stayed there longer. Speaking of which."

Ratchet walks to the room where the survivors are at. Samus tries to move but even her willpower couldn't force her up. Ratchet comes back out dragging the table Doctor Antos is in and Doctor Rossiu by the hair. Oddly enough, Doctor Rossiu's expression hasn't changed.

"I must thank Doctor Antos for bringing me here. If not for him, I would not have been able to attract Cronen to my location. 3.18% of Cronen's DNA is Micoans, a race of empaths, and .8% of Cronen is my own DNA. With their abilities, Cronen can track me as long as I show intense emotion. All thanks to this irritating minx of Antos." Ratchet grabs Doctor Rossiu by the hair and presents her. Her expression is unchanged. She didn't even notice what Ratchet is doing.

"This wretch gave me nothing, but headaches! This poor excuse of a scientist! The Academy must be letting moronic fools to graduate with high honors! Her very existence angers me!" Ratchet angrily tosses her aside.

"Why Doctor Antos allow this seductress to work here is beyond my superior understanding." said Ratchet. He then walks over to her and stabs his syringed hands into her neck. Doctor Rossiu gasps awake.

"The.. the m-monster! It's going to kill us! Wait!W-where am I?!" Doctor Rossiu screams as she looks around completely confused. She then sees her lover in bed. She runs over to him.

"W-Waid!? What happened to you!? Waid!? Waid!?"

Samus tried to get up, but still couldn't. She needed to save them from this madman.  
"D-doctor Rossiu." Samus says. "R-R-RUUUUUUN!"

Doctor Rossiu looks at Samus then turns to see Doctor Ratchet standing behind her. She stumbles back in fear and horror.

"This game has reached its climax." said Ratchet as he goes near Antos's life support. "Goodbye Doctor. Your mind was brilliant, but it was weighed down by the pointless gravity of romance."

And just like that, he destroys Antos's life support. Antos violently convulses and twitching. A mixture of choking and gagging is heard from Antos. Rossiu screams in terror, trying to help her lover. Eventually, Antos stops moving and a crying Rossiu tries to shake him awake.

"D-d-damn you!" Samus yells. Never has she ever felt so helpless. Ratchet walks towards Samus. He lifts his right arm and a holographic screen appears. His forearm lights up in a checkered pattern. Ratchet uses his forearm as a keyboard as he looks at his screen. A schematic of Samus's suit appears on it.

"What..are..you...doing!?" Samus shouts. The screen zooms into the schematic of Samus's arm cannon.  
"Chozo technology is indeed amazing. So advanced. So different. So complex. But a mind such as mine, with little assistance, would makes this child's play." said Ratchet. The schematic of Samus arm cannon turns green. Ratchet moves his arm. Samus's moves her arm cannon.  
"What..is this!?" said Samus. Her arm moved on its own. She then figures out that Ratchet somehow hacked into her arm and is controlling it.  
"Now, to exterminate this pest." said Ratchet as he turns to look at Rossiu. The crying doctor looks at Ratchet. Out of fear, she tries to run away. Ratchet aims his arm at her. Samus's arm cannon also aims at Rossiu.

"N-no." Samus says in terror. Ratchet closes his hand. The arm cannon begins charging.

"NO!" Samus yells. Ratchet looks at her and tilts his head. He then opens his hand.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Samus screams as her charged shot fired at Rossiu. Rossiu screams as the charged ice beam smashes into her back. The freezes the scientist in a split second and silenced her scream. Rossiu's frozen body falls onto the ground. Hundreds of pieces of the frozen body scattered all over the floor. Samus looks on in horror. Once again her suit was used to take an innocent life.

"Now." Ratchet says as he disconnects his connection to Samus's arm. He starts twitching his syringed hand. The fluids inside it changes color. He crouches down and jabs them into her neck. Samus grew sleepy. Her eyes force themselves closed as she tries desperately to fight back.

"Goodnight Samus my dear. Your nightmares are merely beginning."


End file.
